Behind the Tears
by Young-and-Beautiful13
Summary: Oliver fanfiction...Nancy's side of life with Bill Sikes...the rage, the beatings, the love that holds them together, and the betrayal of thier trust for a small boy with a big heart. Nancy's story behind the tale...Read and Review! CH 9 UP!
1. So Long Ago

**As Long as he needs me** Behind the Tears of Nancy 

Started on March 8, 2005, at 7:33pm.

Finished on ….

NOTE: Nancy is 10 in the beginning of her journal. (1875)

And about 20 when she dies. (1785)

Nancy cried silently into her pillow. The tears swelled in her eyes. Bill hadlashedout ather again, like he always did. Each night it was more violent. Every night he would get drunk, and every night "she" did something wrong. It hadn't always been that way. Nancy grabbed an ancient looking book and looked back into the pages of her journal and began to read.

May 14, 1875

Dear Journal,

Today Daddy and I are to take a walk down to Lancaster's for some eggs. Stuart Lendinthal might be there, so Daddy is making me wear my nice blue dress. I love it so much. He wants an arranged marriage with the Lendinthal family when I turn 15. They are rich, but I want someone interesting. He is always a bore, and never is any fun. Oh, well. I must go. Daddy's calling and Stuart's family would be appalled if I were to be late.

Love,

Nancy Annette Thompson

Nancy continued to read, engrossed in her past.

Again May 14, 1875

Oh my goodness, journal! You shall never guess what happened! Today in the market I saw the most peculiar thing. There was a boy about 5 years my senior and a tall boy there, and they were following this Magistrate around. I hadn't the slightest idea of what they were doing until the older boy slipped the wallet out of the man's pocket. I didn't utter a word, and now I am shameful. The poor old man! I do suppose he has quite a bit more pence where that came from, but oh, the guilt. And those boys who did it…

Time for bed, but I shall write in you soon.

Love,

Nancy

Had Nancy had known Bill before, she would have known that that was his first day on the job. Nancy sighed and looked at Bill, the candlelight silhouetting his ruggedly handsome face. She looked at him, as if for the first time and admired him. He was handsome, if a bit rowdy, and he looked after her, and with him you always knew you were safe. It was others she feared for.

"Bill…" she whispered. "Bill…" He awoke slowly.

"Nancy…"he groaned.

"Do you remember when we first met?" she asked him with a smile and a glow.

"Yes…now get to bed." He muffled carelessly. Nancy smiled at him, crawled in beside him, and cuddled to him close. He was her protector, ever since she was brought into Fagin's gang. That night she dreamt of her diary and remembered everything.

LONDON 1875

Everyone was ignoring her. "Where's Daddy?" Nancy asked desperately to her Aunt Ida. No answer. She ran down the hall into the den and found more nurses and Bobbies. "Excuse me, but where is my father?" she asked loudly at the closest nurse. "Please." She whined.

"Do run along, miss. This is no place for a child."

Tired of people ignoring her, she did something she never had before. She walked out of the house on her own and walked the streets of London. It was only noon, so she was unafraid. She decided to head to the park, and Nancy sat down to think her life over there.

In the distance, she spotted a boy about 15 with dark ragged hair and such a handsome face. He was looking over at her, and she blushed. She was not accustomed to flirting. Stuart always engaged in a simple and boring conversation that she found herself not taking any part of. Something about him fascinated her, and she couldn't look away. She snapped out of it and looked away, as he headed near to her.

He approached and began to speak. "What's a pretty girl like yourself doing here alone?" with that, the boy smiled a toothy smile. She looked away, her father had told her to ignore any boy that talked to her. It was proper. But he wasn't an ordinary boy. He grabbed her hand lightly and pulled her off the chair and they began to walk in the park.

"What's your name, miss."

"Nancy." She stated smoothly.

"I'll be guessin' that your home is in the nicer part of London." He had said this while eyeing her up and down, and Nancy felt strangely awkward.

His behavior was unlike any man she had met, or any boy she had met. And she was intrigued.

"No. I am not from around here. And I suppose you are." She grinned.

Apparently he was proud of his raggedness and he laughed, "What made yathink that, now?"

She laughed with a glint in her eye, "Oh…just a guess." Nancy teased.

Nancy found herself amazed that she too was flirting with him. He was already bringing out the best in her. All of a sudden, he began to fidget. Nancy assumed that it was the magistrates and replied slowly,

"If you must go, may I at least know your name?"

The boy seemed confused and sighed,

"I don't have ta go, I was hoping…that you would…well."

"Well, what?" she demanded.

He looked at her, and it was then she realized that he had the most gorgeous blue eyes.

"What were ya runnin' away from, girl?" Nancy sighed, " My father had a stroke and they aren't sure if they can make him better. Everyone ignored me, and I felt useless. So I left."

"That's…that's a shame, shame…" he said slowly as if processing his thoughts.

"If you feel useless there, well…I know a place where they'll make you feel right at home."

Curious, Nancy replied, "Where is this place?"

He smiled, "I'll show you. It's where I take up lodging. It's not as nice as where you're from, but I'd say the people are a lot better…er…nicer. Fagin'll let you stay. What d'ya say, Nance?"

Nancy processed everything and grinned. It was her chance at adventure. "Ok. Lead me there."


	2. Looking Back

LONDON 1885

Nancy awoke with Bill's hand on her corset, fingering the laces as he slept. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead, and then set about getting herself dressed.

She hummed a tune as she readied breakfast for Bill and softly woke him up the smell of bacon frying on the pan.

As she spotted his eyes slide open, she said with a hint of laughter, "Mornin' Bill. Get your breakfast."

He yawned and stretched with the growl of a lion.

""I'll be home late tonight." Bill said with a slight casual grunt.

"Well, you'll have to heat up your supper, then, and I'll be over at Bet's."

"You better be home, my girl…I 'spect a hot meal and some-company when I return, and I don't need you and your bird friend chatting it up all the time." His hand griped her throat as he stated the cold words, and she pulled away with a painful wince. He glared at her.

"What has gotten into ya Nancy-huh? What-you think I'm gonna cook me supper on me own- is that it? You just remember your place."

Nancy sat down in remission. "I didn't mean to judge ya Bill." Grasping her hair confused, she continued in a small slightly argumentative manner. She knew when not to step over the boundary line. "I didn't mean it that way…I, I wasn't thinkin' is all." She cowered under his booming voice.

"That's righ'-you weren't bloody thinkin. That's what got ya into this mess. You gotta use you head girl."

With that he stormed off and Nancy was left to her own devices. Wiping away fearful tears she grabbed her journal and began to read once more.

May 18? 1875

Journal, the boy I met's name is Bill. He was ever so nice. I met Fagin as well. He isn't as proper as a magistrate, but his heart seems to be kind. I also met two near infants that weren't more than 2. Fagin decided I must look after them. They had been rescued from the streets when a lady left them. Imagine! The poor things! Fagin and his entourage wanted to help but they hadn't any idea how to raise a child. Apparently I am the only girl who takes lodging here, but still…I am thankful. They are a sweet bunch and they treat me well.

Love,

Nancy

May 21? 22? 1875

I seem to have lost track of time, dear journal. I found that their ways are quite different than mine. They don't have jobs, but search the streets for a penny or two-and yes, they steal. Fagin says its what counts and in order to be a good girl have to, "fetch the coppers from pockets."

I start on the job soon. Fagin has asked Bill to help me out. Don't think I'm awfully sill, journal, but I just can't wait to spend more time with him. I find I am already quite fond of him.

Love,

Nancy

How foolish I was Nancy thought. Aloud she griped, "How could I have been so naive?" She breathed slowly out, putting behind her events that were regrettable. Into her mirror she looks, and as she brushed her crimson locks, she thought of all her horrible deeds and for the first time in almost ten years, she felt shame for what she did.

She wiped the salty droplets that slid down her cheeks like a silent river, with a hand and read more, though she was already feeling shame from her past as readily as it unfolded as she read.

May 24? 1785

Today I went on my first job. Bill and I left on the morning

Boat and left for the main city. Once there, he told me to 'lay low.' He said it would be easier for me to blend in with my nice clothes, but I would have to practice lying low for the future. Bill hid especially in the shadows while I walked casually over to a group of people. Bill had also told me that 'pocketing' was best when done in the middle of a large crowd, to avoid attention. I walked slowly and with poise, to avoid suspicion. I was acting like I was not about to commit a felony. The unexpecting man was observing some nice candle holders, and up I crept. I was so afraid of actually getting the wallet, not of actually stealing in my life that I couldn't believe my luck when the man got tripped by a younger person. A man had been running to his carriage, but it was my luck the gentleman did not know of that factor. I helped him up like a 'good little girl' and so he was unaware when I hid his wallet in my corset 'pocket'. He fished for his wallet and if I say so myself, I was the perfect actress. He asked to no one in particular, "Where's my wallet" I, acting so concerned and immediately said, "It must have been that man that knocked you down. No wonder he ran. I am terribly sorry for you." He thanked me, and I went on my way. My first day was a success! I have collected nearly 12 pounds! And all on my first job. Money never mattered to me before, but Bill and Fagin seemed to care, so I will steal to help them. We are, after all, a family, no matter how twisted it may seem.

Love,

Nancy


	3. The Fight

Nancy waited. It was near suppertime, and Bill had not shown. "No surprise." Nancy thought, "He did say late after all."

Three hours later, dinner was on the table, and Bill strode in, sweaty and grungy like normal. Bill lay out his coat and sat down. He ripped at the food, flung his fork down, and went to bed.

Curiosity is a woman's worst fault, and Nancy was as curious as they come. After dinner when Bill was in bed, She stared over at Bill's favorite duster and looked long and hard. She noticed stains on his jacket and was enticed by curiosity.

She reached out to touch them, to figure out what it was, but a club knocked her wrist swiftly back. With a wince she looked into the eyes of the holder.

There was Bill, his 'gorgeous' brown eyes as she said long ago now looked black, and were cold as frost.

"Now what, my girl, were you thinkin of jus now?" He snapped with what sounded like a growl.

"I was…going to wash your coat. It's awful dirty and I was-" but he cut her off with a grip on her wrist.

"I know you, girl. You're a liar. I don't need that kind of trash, he began to raise his voice, " now you tell me what you're doing!" he screamed at her.

She slapped him and avoided his grasp as she headed to the closet and locked herself in.

"Open this door!" Bill jostled the door with anger.

"I say open this door or I won't be botherin you whore no more!"

Nancy huddled in the back, hiding in all the coats and clothes.

She screamed back, echoing his frustration, "I won't let you treat me this way, Bill! I won't let ya!"

He began pounding on the door, the rusty hinges heaving with each shove. Nancy got ready for a deadly blow, but it didn't come. "Open this door, Nance or I _promise _you… you won't be dealin with me no more!"

Nancy fought the tears as she delt with rage. "Wear's the body Bill?" She spoke calmly, herself teetering on the edge of frustration. Her voice had a hint of disgust with a mixture of sadness. "Why do wenches always be snoopin where they shouldn't be. What makes you so sure-huh?" He yelled, but with less intensity. His rage seemed to be cooling down, but Nancy knew better.

"I saw blood on your jacket Bill. I'm smart enough to know that, and I'm smart enough to know what I am." She said in the same manner.   
"I did Nancy…I did. Don't mean I feel sorry for it, either. It wasn't the first time, you know that."

No matter how long Nancy knew him, Bill was always unpredictable. That was one thing she liked about him. But it could also be a bad thing.

He seemed to calm down and she crept out slowly. Warily she walked up to him, ready to apologize for her behavior.

Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and gave it a tug so that she could look into his cold, unloving eyes and see the murderer. "You won't be tellin no one, ya hear, woman." He grasped harder, "Cause if you do, you know what could happen."

Nancy couldn't know any more than she already did. He repeatedly reminded her that she was a low class whore who didn't know how quickly he could kill her. She didn't see the murderer. All she saw was the man that was hers. In his eyes she didn't see death, but love. Maybe not from his eyes, but she knew she loved him.

"I won't Bill, you know that!" Nancy belted as she cried out from pain. He released his hold on her, and she watched him warily as he walked back to their bed.

As soon as she heard him snore, she grabbed her journal. This time she turned to a page that was a turning point in her relationship with Bill. The first time he hit her.

January 21, 1876

After supper today, a terrible thing happened! Bill struck me right across my cheek! I couldn't believe what he did at first because it just wasn't like him. I guess I was asking too many questions because that's when he got annoyed and just hit me. That look in his eyes…I don't hope to make him angry again. Now I am a 'lil scared of him.

I turn 11 soon! They have given everyone the day off-and they even got a cake. (Probably stolen, but it don't matter.)

Love,

Nancy

Nancy shuddered, remembering the shock that went along with the painful slap that went with it. She turned again, quicker and almost desperately to the next most memorable page-the time he first killed someone.

August 14, 1879

Bill has killed someone! A man came in here and accused him of it. It was awful. We had to switch lodgings real fast all the way to a run down ex-laundromat. Its not so bad. The view is actually nice when the sun sets.


	4. Meeting With Fagin

The next morning, Bill had already left. He must have left early, as she was always the first to wake. Worried, she quickly got dressed and presentable and walked to Fagin's getting ready for a normal bout of the day.

Walking along the shaking bridge she thought of Bill. Where had he gone off to? Was she going to be forgiven? She continued to doubt herself until she reached the chimney well and shouted, "Plummy and Slam." She was ready to apologize, anything to get him back. He always did this, but this time she had also shouted back, resulting in insults and both emotional and physical injury. She had this codependency on him that she couldn't fathom. She loved him, because, well, there really never had been anything stable in her life. There hadn't been any in his either, so both seemed to need each other for something stable. A single thing that is stable in their life of madness.

"Fagin!" She addressed the old withered red head when she spotted him, by the fire as usual. "Have you seen Bill?" She asked this nonchalantly but he saw through it. He knew her since a child and could tell when something was troubling her. "What 'as he done this time, my dear?" Nancy shrugged off his shriveled hand that was trying to comfort her and replied defensively, "We didn't have a fight, I just haven't seen him is all."

Fagin nodded in understanding and asked, with a gesture towards her bruises on her arm and then on her head, but not saying anything at first. Nancy pulled her outgrown sleeves down as far as they would go, covering the purple pests half way, and made a somewhat unnoticeable movement to cover her bruise on her forehead with her bangs.

"My dear, I know Bill is a troubled man, Nancy he's a brute, you know. I think maybe it's time you leave him; get a good trade at The Three Cripples, eh?" She winced with the memory as she chuckled at the thought of working with her once more, leading her in the trade she was trained in since the age of thirteen.

She shook her head slowly, "No, Fagin. Never again. I shall never be that creature again, Lord help me. I cannot save what I've done, but I can prevent greedy minds such as yours from getting me into that dirty work again. I can make a living, and I can be good. But there's no hope in this place, no, not for me. It's too late, and you have condemned me. No, I shall never again be one of the women that walk the streets for comfort in return for cash. Leave me be Fagin, its not use trying that with me."

Fagin nodded reluctantly and disappointed. She passed him over, and reached into the pan cooking on the stove. She grabbed some toasted bread and ate, returning to the old villain for some interrogation, "Where was Bill last you saw him?" Fagin waved her off in a crude manner as he had picked up an accounting book in which to write his profits, but Nancy was persistent, "Fagin. Tell me now, I must know!" She was actually as tall as he was, since over the years his back had withered into a round curve, and her threatening stance and words knocked some sense into him.

"Nancy, my dear. He's on a job near Chertsy; you know how he is. ''Tis' early, but he's to be waitin' at the Three Cripples for me at nine. Tonight I price his plunders and give the cash to you on the morrow. Don't worry, Nance." He closed the book and began to walk away towards the door, ready to show her out. As she was leaving, he added, "If you and 'im are havin a bit of trouble, I'd wait for him when he comes back." With that he closed the door, and Nancy headed out towards the Three Cripples and awaited her meeting with Bill for the first time since the fight. She was scared, but she knew she would do anything to get him back.

AUTHOR NOTE:

I am really, really sorry it's so delayed. I need some help and comments on revising it/how should I introduce Oliver, etc. Anything is greatly appreciated, and though I love reviews, I cannot handle harsh criticism, as this is a favorite of mine. But I hope you all review and enjoyed it. I will post more soon, I promise.


	5. Waiting

Nancy waited in the tavern, contemplating how things would be once she spoke to Bill after their fight. The red head sat, slowly drinking her sorrow away with her one and only true friend, Bet. She was worried how he would be with her, but Nancy tried to think better of her situation. Placing the mug down, she stood, and muttered to Bet, "I'll be upstairs."

With that, she walked up the stairs into the area where she once slept as a night lady. "I'll be here, and call ya when he comes if ya like." Bet called up to her depress friend. In reaction to the thrown drowned tone o f a muffled 'thanks' Bet walked over to the entrance and sat by the grill, tending to the sausages.

Watching all about her, Bet was personally nervous to face Bill. He was never a kind man in her eyes, and she could never see what qualities Nancy saw in him. Bill was a rugged man, not her type at all, but was handsome in his own way. The blonde shook her head silently in response to her quiet thoughts and looked out into the mid-night.

In the distance some time later, when the dark made things dark to any eye, Bet spotted shadows lurking just before the bridge, and with the sort of flat, rounded had shaped into the night, she knew it was the old Jew, and sighed. _He's come for a meeting with Sikes. Good. That means the homewrecker isn't far off. _

"Is he 'ere?" The old villain asked casually, his request silent to those singing 'Sweet betsy from pike' in the tavern. As the young girl shook her head she replied, "Nancy's inside waitin' for him." The aged burglar simply nodded, knowing that's what she would do, since he had been the very one to suggest it. Thinking of his stomach in nervous times, the old man gingerly picked up a sausage in his worn-gloved fingers and blew, and nibbled the meat with his rotting teeth as the girl looked on, disdainfully at him, "Can't burn your fingers can you?" She asked with slight disgust. "I never do, my dear, I never do." He replied with a twisted grin, and the old man waited for Bill Sikes to arrive at the lowly tavern.

SORRY IT"S SO SHORT .With summer, it will be easier for longer updates-I promise! Thanks for reviews!


	6. Resentment of the Grandest Kind

Hey! The characters belong to Mr. Charles Dickens, the musical lyrics belong to Mr. Lional Bart, and the story belongs to me.

* * *

In the distance, she could see a figure approaching. The deathly silence of the night just before the tavern as the creature who stalked, waiting in the shadows, and she knew it was Bill. She ran through the crowds and made her way to find Nancy, "Nancy! He's 'ere! Nancy!" Shouted the young girl to her dear friend.

Fagin's old popping eyes shut for a second, to catch his breath as the air caught in his throat. He approached the man slowly, fear and hatred from both sides hung in the air like a thick fog. Fagin met his eyes relucatantly, but asked with them what he had brought. As each medallion or beautiful baouble came to a clink in his ragged sack of crimes, he whispered with satisfaction, "Beautiful…Beautiful…" as the old Jew's porfitatble trade came to an end, with a nod in approval he addressed, "Good work Bill, all in one job." And the Tallowy man was off.

But stopped by Bill with a threatening finger snap, demanding pay. "Carry cash? At this time of night? With all those theives and villians lurking about, I wouldn't dare, Bill." The ironic words were left on deaf ears to the fiend and the man of his junior gave him a grave glare. "Tamorra Bill. My word on it." The old man comforted, less out of comforting, more to save his neck, the old man continued with a glance toward the tavern, "Look… Nancy's waitin' Give ya a good supper, eh?" With the shallow laugh, and a wary look about the streets, the ragged thief was off.

With a short grunt, the bulky villian slauntered off to the tavern.

Nancy was nervous, she had been but it heightened as he came toward her. She put on her best smile to try to make things seem better, but was greeted with something slightly short of a nod and a look like a scowl. So, the red headed girl began to sing, to cheer up the man, and make things seem alright again. She eyeed Bet, to get her into it as well, and they began to sing.

Small Pleasures, Small Pleasures, who could deny us these?

_Gin Toddies, large measures, no skimpin if you please_

_I rough it I love it, life's a game of chance. _

_I'll never tire of it leadin a merry dance_

Nancy grabbed a mug of gin and drank it down like there was no tomorrow. Fears gone, she danced along with the other prositutes, and felt as light as a feather. Through the next verse she joined in others,

_If you don't mind having to go without things  
It's a fine life. It's a fine, fine life!_

Nancy looked to get the other's to join in as well. After the next couple of lines, she glanced at Bill, but just saw him simply ignoring the world about him, slathering his face with rations and letting his beaten dog lick his food from his rusty knife. She needed his attention. With a smile and a grin shot in his direction, she began;

If you don't mind having to deal with Fagin  
It's a fine life! It's a fine life! Though diseased rats threaten to bring the plague in.It's a fine life! It's a fine life! But the grass is green and dense On the right side of the 'fence'. And we take good care of it That we get our share of it And we don't mean pence.  
No! If you don't mind having to like or lump it...  
It's a fine life It's a fine life! Tho' there's no tea-supping and eating crumpet It's a fine life! It's a fine life!

Nancy looked over once more to see how Bill's reacted to the song. She saw him pick up his old crooked brown hat, nod to his dog, and walk out. With barely a sullen, half hearted nod, he left her, and did no motion of reconciliation or a simple 'follow'. But, with a tear still in her eye, she softly belted the last words to her sorrowful piece.

_Not for me, the happy home  
Happy husband, happy wife  
Tho' it sometimes touches me...  
...For the likes of such as me...  
Mine's a fine...  
Fine... life!_

And the poor misled girl walked off in the distance, away from the rawdy tavern and over the bridge, joining the heartless villain, walking by his side. As the two walked off into the streetlight, they both thought of each other. One of sad and longing, and one of deep compassion and neither spoke a word at all. _  
_


	7. Silent Thoughts, Quiet Morning

EVERYTHING is Mr. Dickens…except the plot and and character I create…

Night passed slowly for Nancy, as she lay on her side facing opposite the homewrecker and thinking with vigil of their fight. After they had left the tavern he hadn't so much as really looked at her, and the door to their home was locked without a single look to the woman beside him. Bill had taken off his duster and thrown it upon the trunk near their bed on his side, turned down the covers, got in, and turned out the light. Nancy was left alone, ignored without a single glance her way. She made up her mind that she was going to make things better, and she knew how.

She remembered back to the old times, when Bill actually cared-or at least he seemed to then. Nancy shook her head silently and secretly scolded herself for thinking that Bill would ever not care for her. _Of course he cares _the girl thought _why else would he be with me right now? And he knows I care too, and must care for me._ With that, nancy turned down her side of the bed and lay there, thinking about the events that tomorrow would bring. She lay hoping that she and Bill would reconcile soon, and thinking with dread of seeing tattered old Fagin once again, gloating with every chance to see her miserable, knowing that he was the reason she was once somewhat sated with life. He had been her second father-sort of.

Nancy shuddered at the thought _How could he ever be a father figure-imagine, Fagin, a magistrate! _But nevertheless, he did help her in tough times, and she owed the courteousey of a civil manner, esspecially with her-_what should I call him anyway _the redhead thought as she veered of topic. _Bill isn't my husband, nor my boyfriend-I can't nessacaraly call him my bed partner either. I have no idea what I could call him, and at this point what does it matter? He doesn't love you._ With that Nancy froze still. _Oh, there you go again always doubting! Stop it. He must love you, and stop questioning it all the time. Just because he doesn't always act like it doesn't mean he doesn't care._ Finally, the darkness consumed her body and her thoughts were silent.

The next morning Nancy awoke to a snoring Bill sprawled out beside her, and she knew it was time to visit Fagin. Bill never told her how much, she only knew that he ordered her that no matter how much Fagin handed to her, it would always be two coppers short of a guinea which he most certaintly deserved for his trouble. So, Nancy got up and set about making herself decent for the travel to Fagin's quaint dwelling. _What's the point I ask, and I reply to myself, for the streets. Even the streets in Benthal Green aren't all that nice that I should have to hide my shoulders with a little down frock Bill nicked off a passing cart. _That was back when Bill got things for her, stolen yes, but nevertheless, he was being thoughtful for a villian.

Thinking back to the day that it was, she put a pan on the stove and cooked some vittles for Bill . She smiled a little to herself, seeing Bill as he was. His shaggy mane coarsly stuck up in several directions, and as her eyes moved to his ape like hands, she wondered if how those hands could hurt so much and kill the innocent. Yet, lying there the home wrecker looked as innocent as an angel, and he looked to be quite at peace. It was times like these Nancy had come to truly enjoy, because these were the times she could watch him-and pretend. Pretend he was a great man, one of heart and feeling. Pretend they had plans to move to a pretty cottage in the countryside. Thinking these thoughts still did no good, hoever, and poor nancy, still youthful at heart, often dreamt away her life, almost so often that she could get away from the real brutality and shame of her true life.

Ask she finished baking his breakfast, she heard her good friend Bet shout up to their room. "I'm comin." Nancy replied to her friend with a mouth full of vittles. She began to scrape the plate onto a plate, "Bill," she tried to wake the beast, "Bill…you're breakfast is ready." The man shifted, and groaned with as he rose, "Nancy…"he said annoyed, "I am trying to sleep." She smiled at him, hoping to reconcile today, like she had planned. He groaned and went once more upon his pillow.

"Bill…"She began softly. "Do you love me?" She asked him, the night before's thoughts finally won over, and her curiousity got the better of her. "Of course I do, I live with ya don't I?" He replied with a savage tone. But she smiled rosy still, happy with such an reply as that, and ran glided down the stairs, out the door, and to the housing of Fagin's gang.

Aeropostale Fanatic- sorry it's short and sorry it's so late. I've had cheerleading and it's been a killer-it's everyday for three hours, and then there's school coming…but I'll try my best. Keep in mind, I only update if I get reviews…and the more reviews I get the faster I will update!


	8. Meeting the Angelic Face

"Plummy and Slam." The red head bellowed into the chimney at the bottom of Fagin's hideout. She ran up and into the door with her friend Bet. Inside, there was a bunch of noise, with all of Fagin's boys gathered about the dinner table. Nancy whipped out her basket of miscellaneous scraps of food. Like wolves, the many little pickpockets snatched them from the bag, "One a time! One a time!" giving in to two young boys she shook her head, "Fine…go and share 'em."

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a new one. He didn't belong here and that was obvious. His face was so innocent, and she felt a little sadness in the pit of her heart for his misfortune of having been brought here. Nancy smiled, "Who's this?" she asked in her usual jolly tone. "This is our new lodger, Mr. Twist. Oliver this is Nancy _esquire."_

"Oh!" Nancy smiled as the sweet little youth bowed before her. It struck a nerve as no one had ever treated her this well for about ten years now. Every time a new boy came, she would simply roll her eyes at Fagin and secretly think of how he taints the very lives of innocent boys. However, this time, the young child Oliver was so innocent look, and so innocent in character that she couldn't shrug it off. The boy took care of his raggedly clothes-they were clean unlike the others. He had a look of an angel that struck sorrow deep in the pit of Nancy's stomach.

"All genteel men 'ere all full 'o quality we are." Dodger piped, as Nancy smiled warmly at the boy. Daring

to give a little smirk at the pickpocket, Nancy replied wittily, "Oh don't take no notice of them just cause you've got manners and they ain't."

A shocked expression leapt upon the brunette boy's features, and furrowing his brows he demanded, "What do ya mean, we ain't got no manners?"

With a wicked grin the red head said, "What I say!" as She playfully shoved him on the floor. Dodger shook his head and rolled his eyes, scrambling to get up to his cubby. "Nancy! My dear, now what are you here for?"

Glaring at the old man, the spite and shame of her life read in her eyes as she glared, spitting at him. "Bill'll give you what for if you don't fork out..now come on!" The old, shrew man reluctantly placed two coppers into the young girls demanding hand. Gingerly he placed two more into Nancy's hand. Looking at him with a slight smirk, she jabbed, "Still mite."

It was Fagin's turn to glare. "Fine, fine take it all take it all, me n' the boys'll starve." He walked away shaking his head furiously after dispensing three more coppers.

Winking at Bet she quipped, " 'eartless we are." Laughing, she and Bet made their way out of the run down lair.

Authors Note; This is short but I really wanted to update for my readers 

Sorry it's so short, I haven't much time but thanks to those who review. Note to all readers the more reviews the more incentive for me to continue quickly…;)


	9. Feeling Behind the Violence

AUTHORS NOTE: Seeing as how this is Nancy's point of view, please note that the scenes of Oliver getting arrested and the like won't always appear unless she's involved and will therefore be replaced by another period of time in her life.

Later that night, Nancy sat gazing about their little room in Benthal Green whilst reading her journal, when Bill quietly came into the room. Her eyes darted quickly up, fear still lingering in their midst, and tension surfaces upon the air. When their eyes met, Nancy stealthy stashed the beloved item in a crook behind her chair and looked down at the dusty, cracked hardwood floor, avoiding the home wrecker's eyes.

His gaze was soft and warm, however, very unlike him tonight, giving her the chance to ever so leisurely stand up and walk silently to her closet. Nancy took the opportunity to get changed for the nighttime to evade the inescapable.

"Nance" he said with a whisper barely escaping his lips. It was gentle and had a soft-spoken undertone to it, so unlike Bill of the last few days previous and almost melodious in his own way of speaking. Her heart exploded with relief as he smirked charmingly at her, swiftly gliding his coat off and onto a chair and gently touched the curve of her shoulder. Like a dance, she moved slowly forward, wary as if to make a step wrong. But something in his manner had changed; though she couldn't place it for the life of her. So she carefully placed her hand upon his cheek and kissed him gently upon the lips. The red head pulled back lightly and looked into his large blue eyes, which were shining with a stormy blue surface that saw to her very soul. He guided his hand up her arm, deftly brushing her smooth skin. She looked down at his hand; not daring to fall into the sea of blue that was looking at her long and hard. A lone tear trickled down her right cheek, the clear liquid staining her creamy skin a tinge of pink.

"Bill." Nancy whispered. "You're not angry with me?" She was overwhelmed with emotion and wonder.

He smiled for what seemed like the first in a long sequence of time and shook his head, his locks budging ever so slightly. His arms encircled her waist, pulling her into him, and kissed her hard-the force of passion surging throughout her, his rough hands caressing the small of her back. She was so relieved, she kissed him back desperately, kissing him all over on his lips and his cheeks and his neck. As they stood there kissing and holding onto one another, both parties accepted that they had finally reconciled.

**_2nd Author's Note: _**

TBC don't worry, I'll have updates very soon. I know it's been a long time, but I kind of was not into the writing at the time because nothing seemed to fit Nancy's character the way I was wording it. I'm working on chapter10 this very minute and any suggestions are welcome. Please please review, as this is one of the very few Bill and Nancy stories out there. hint there needs to be more. –**Aeropostale Fanatic**


End file.
